Benny Boggler
Abilities *Shoot lasers from his fingertips *Create individual mirrors Fighting Styles *None Main Weapon The Arbalest (lever-action shotgun/crossbow hybrid) History/Background Benny Boggler is one of Joey Sandders’ two best friends as well as one of the four founders of the Serewani Gang. He may be the youngest member of the gang but he’s one of its two smartest members along with his girlfriend, Nina Hoodlum. He is an only child to a single parent, Dr. Baron Boggler PhD, who works under Xhevix as one of its lead scientists. His mother died giving birth to him. Dr. Baron, being one of the scientists who were studying Joey back when Xhevix first learnt of Justin, was the one who suggested to the boy to go and make friends with his son, Benny, so that when Joey went to Xhevix Academy, he would already have a friendly guide who would show him around the campus. The two students ended up being the closest of friends along with Marvin, who at the time was already Benny’s best friend. Before Joey came into his life, Benny had skipped several grade levels for his exceptional knowledge and supreme academic achievements, a trait he earned from his father. Though being five years younger than Joey, he was in a higher grade level compared to the soon-to-be gang leader who was only at his own grade level because that was his age group (Benny was already three years away from graduating by the time Joey joined XA). Because of this, Benny was able to graduate alongside Marvin, whom of which is 11 years older than him. By the time that Joey was 16 years old, he was taken from the school by Xhevix to be immediately put under “Class A”, something Benny was fully aware of by the time thanks to being informed about it by his dad. He was Joey’s second choice when it came to choosing the new gang members, being chosen after Lux. The gang participated in many a mission after forming, getting a chance to traverse the different lands all around the world. One of these missions involved the gang in trying to prevent a demolitionist group known as “Demolition Unit” from destroying several national monuments in Grand Ginarva, one of the main cities. It was here where Benny first met up with Nina Hoodlum, a young double agent working for Xhevix who is only a year older than him. She was assigned to help them out in trying to intercept DU’s assault on the innocent civilians of the city while collecting some reconnaissance under the terrorist group. Overall, the mission was a success but the demolitionists were able to escape, figuring out that it was Nina who “betrayed” them, and left her behind. Having finished her mission and having no group, it was Benny who invited her to join the gang. Nina immediately agreed and became the gang’s fifth member. After joining the gang, Benny and Nina started hanging out quit a lot, partly due to the fact that they were both almost the same age, but mostly due to both of them being child prodigies. Nina actually graduated from Xhevix Academy a year after Benny and has been working as an undercover agent for the organization for the whole duration that she spent after leaving XA, easily finding ways to manipulate Demolition Unit into making her join the group even though she is apparently too young to do so. Eventually, Benny and Nina started going out with each other. Fast forward four months, Joey and the gang are assigned a new mission in the outskirts of Arkh Bastengard, somewhere deep in its swampy regions where Miz Frizza was stationing herself at the time. It was after this mission that Benny would never be able to walk on his own again. The five members of the Serewani Gang scattered themselves across the swampy base accomplishing different parts of their take-down mission. Benny’s part involved trying to retrieve some reconnaissance from the head of the base’s security. Unfortunately, things didn’t go as planned and Benny was found out. Benny had to go against the villain but ultimately lost, being shot in the bottom tip of his spinal column with a powerful, unfixable attack, paralyzing him from the waist down. Fortunately, Marvin was able to arrive in time to defeat the body guard before he had a chance to kill Benny. Benny wasn’t able to finish the mission with the rest of the gang and was sent to the closest hospital and was forced to stay there for a month, being transferred to Xhevix HQ’s medical facility and staying there for four more months. Dr. Baron was heartbroken after receiving the news and often tried unprofessional things to try and find ways on how to get his son better faster, almost costing him his entire career. Though it was difficult, the two Bogglers got through it all and Benny was finally free to leave the hospital, though being confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Though this unfortunate event took place, the gang was still able to finish the mission and sent Miz and her bodyguards to jail. They had also acquired a new member who was being held prisoner by means of a spell put on her at the swamp named Domina Kappa. Sadly, Miz was still able to get away by means of a cleverly operated jail break along with several other convicts. Benny, overtime, has learnt to adapt to his paraplegia and accepted the fact that he won’t be able to fend off against any of his enemies in the future or do much of the activities he used to do with the gang, such as spar training or swimming. He now mostly confines himself to handyman activities such as creating useful gadgets for his team members and repairing their weapons when broken or otherwise. He has also started studying again, trying to learn more advanced technical skills that he never knew he could do on his own such as encryption algorithm and hacking into the mainframes of other computers. Benny and the gang now all live in a mansion on one of Xarden’s beautiful beaches.